The Darkness Comes
The Darkness Comes is the first episode of the tenth season, and the 95th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in New Zealand on January 19, 2019. Synopsis Edit As Ninjago City rebuilds, Faith arrives with a dire warning that the Oni have returned and are destroying the realms, one by one; Lloyd faces the possibility that to defeat this foe, he may need the help of another enemy. Plot Edit Noble shows Lloyd to Garmadon's wing, stating it was built just for him. After unlocking the entrance, he runs off, leaving Lloyd to confront him by himself. When he reminded Garmadon he requested to see him, he claimed that doesn't sound like him. When Lloyd was about to leave, Garmadon remembered and told him the Bringers of Doom was coming and although he didn't care, he would rather not be destroyed along with him and decided to help him defeat them instead since he is powerful enough. Lloyd refused his offer and angrily storms off, but Garmadon assured he will come back for him. Meanwhile, the citizens rebuild Ninjago while Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. wait in traffic, saying they are thirty minutes late. Instead of ruining the road the city just rebuilt, the trip got out of the Earth Driller and ran for the Ninjago Harbor. Once they got there, the Police Commissioner gave a speech and presented them with a rebuilt Destiny's Bounty in return for saving Ninjago. They were delighted and asked where the other Ninja are, but Zane said Jay was busy. Meanwhile, the citizens rebuild Ninjago while Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. wait in traffic, saying they are thirty minutes late. Instead of ruining the road the city just rebuilt, the trip got out of the Earth Driller and ran for the Ninjago Harbor. Once they got there, the Police Commissioner gave a speech and presented them with a rebuilt Destiny's Bounty in return for saving Ninjago. They were delighted and asked where the other Ninja are, but Zane said Jay was busy. At the Monastery, Jay practices how to ask Nya to be his Yang on Kai. Kai told him to be confident, but Jay says it doesn't sound right. Suddenly, Dareth bursts in and asked what's happening. Kai explained to him and told him to keep it a secret, but Nya came in and told them Wu is in the courtyard looking at the new Monastery Murals. They went outside to accompany him, but witnessed Firstbourne crashing near the base of the mountains. They went down to check on her, but she opened her claws and Faith falls off. She informed them that "Darkness was coming" and they took her inside the Monastery to heal, with the rest of the Ninja joining them. He said both of them will heal and continued explaining what Faith told him. A cloud of darkness overtook her homerealm and whoever touched it would be petrified. Lloyd told him what Garmadon said and Wu showed them a book containing a picture of an Oni. He said his father called them the "Bringers of Doom" and the Ninja head out to warn the city. Meanwhile, in Borg Tower, a watchman explained to his partner that artifacts from Hiroshi's Labyrinth are relocated to the tower because it has higher security. Unbeknownst to them, darkness escaped from the Realm Crystal and started to engulf the tower. The two escaped and wheeled Borg out while the other citizens evacuated. The Ninja arrived to the Bounty and after admiring it, they realized the thrust lever was wired the opposite way. After Zane fixed the label, they took off. While the Commissioner was working on a model ship, an officer told him there's trouble in Ninjago. In the city, the dark clouds started petrifying everyone in its path. Zane claimed they are too late and sped off to rescue the people. The Commissioner and cops tried to stop the darkness, but without proper weapons, they had to back away. Fortunately, the Ninja arrived in time to save them and helped them up the Bounty. Their Elemental Powers have no effect on them, even when they used it together, and they also had to evacuate. Cole was grabbed by one of the tentacles and Lloyd saved him. They saved more citizens, and Cole explained what the tentacle felt like. He said it looked like an Oni, so the Ninja went back to Kryptarium to get Garmadon. Without a choice, they released him from prison. Gallery Edit Kategori:Bölümler Kategori:Bölümleri